


Mercury

by Rougethecat



Series: Arc One: Solar Systems [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Characters, Mercury - Freeform, Minor Character Death, SO, Solar System, i don't care if ppl read this or not, this is really for me to keep track of my verse btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rougethecat/pseuds/Rougethecat
Summary: I talk in circles...I'll go anywhere you want,Anywhere you want,Anywhere you want me...Made of precious metals,Precious metals,Precious metals inside...A/N: I don't know what I'm doing.
Series: Arc One: Solar Systems [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191866





	Mercury

_Mercury is the fastest planet of the solar system, a year on Mercury is merely eighty-eight days._

* * *

As a thief, we had to be swift.

We had to be silent.

We were constantly on the move,

And yet not at all.

A single misstep was death.

We were always in trouble,

But you were a blessing.

With the natural magic to heal,

People trusted you,

Even if they knew we were bad.

It wasn't our fault, 

We just did what we knew.

Isn't that right,

Rasikh?

So why must fate be cruel,

And separate you and me?

My dearest elder brother,

Whom carried my joy,

How can I perform

Without you in the crowd?

Being an entertainer is hard, Rasikh.

It's harder without you.

How can we achieve our dreams without you?

I miss you Rasikh.

I hope you know that.

Love, Makani


End file.
